It's So Easy
by iluvBlooQKazoo
Summary: Sorry about the lack of summery, I can't think of one at the moment. But when I do I'll post one. R&R please. Phineas & Isabella.


IT'S SO EASY: BY: iluvBlooQKazoo

Early morning sunlight shone through a small gap in the curtains in Phineas's eyes causing him to squint them tight. He couldn't surpress a small groan passing through his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Summer was coming to a slow end and yet he still had not told her how he felt about her. Before school ended in May he had made it his top goal to tell her, alone; either with a small light kiss upon her perfect, red plump lips, or with a small contraption he made without Ferb's help. But, alas, he could not, no matter how many times he tried to get her alone there was always someone there to interrupt them or - in Ferb's case - right there beside him, and quite frankly it was starting to annoy him.

But how could he possibly tell his step brother - his best friend - to bet it, to let him have just a minute or two alone with her?

Even if he could Phineas wouldn't dare say such a thing to Ferb; he couldn't risk their friendship over some girl. Phineas sat up, he glanced over at the bed on the opposite side of the room, Ferb was there sleeping but facing the wall. He couldn't help but wonder how Ferb could simply look at a girl and not blush, how Ferb could simply talk to a girl without fighting the urge to stutter.

_It's so easy for him_, Phineas thought sighing, his eyes lingering to the small desk across from his bed where blueprints littered the floor around and on top of it. Then he remembered, there was Vanessa; out of the many times Phineas saw both her and Ferb around each other some kind of bond erupted between the two, much like his and...

The alram clock suddenly went off causing Phineas to jump slightly, he quickly shut it off. Ferb slowly sat up in his bed as Phineas stretched and yawned.

"Good morning, Ferb," Phineas greeted his step brother with a small smile.

"Morning,"replied Ferb through a huge yawn, "I think Mum's making pancakes for breakfest."

Phineas sniffed at the air, sure enough the strong smell of pancakes met his nostrils. Mouth watering, he said, "Mm, she's making blueberry pancakes. Let's get down there, Ferb, before they're all gone."

Both boys casted their blankets aside and quickly got dressed - all the while Phineas couldn't help thinking: _It's so easy._

When they were dressed Phineas fallowed Ferb down to the kitchen; the smell of blueberry pancakes growing stronger and stronger with every step they toke.

_It's so easy._

In the kitchen Mom, Dad, and Candace sat at the table eatting away their plates full of blueberry pancakes.

"Morning, boys," greeted Dad with a cheerful smile, "care for some pancakes?"

"Yes please," replied Phineas and Ferb in unison pulling up a chair, Mom placed a plate in front of them.

_It's so easy. _

After breakfeast Phineas and Ferb sat under the big tree in the backyard they always obtained.

"So, Ferb," said Phineas watching a yellow butterfly fly by, "what do you want to do today?"

Ferb shrugged in response.

"Well we could -" he was interrupted by a beautiful raven haired girl walking through the back gate saying. "hey, Phineas, wat'cha doin'?"

Almost immedately a blush crepted in to his cheeks, his heart beat wildly in his chest, the pit of his stomach felt funny. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way she walked, her hair caught in an invisible wind. It toke him a minute to respond, and when he did she was standing before him.

"Hey, Isabella, we were -" Phineas paused straining his memory on what he was going to say to Ferb before Isabella walked through the back gate, but for some reason he couldn't remember. "Well I don't remember but I know it was something spectacular."

"Oh, that's too bad," she replied, disappointment in her voice. She was slient for a second. "Hey, would you like to go swimming at my house with me?"

Phineas's eyes widened a tad, his blush deepened, his heart beat faster still. He looked away from Isabella, sure she'd noticed his deep red face; he was certain she'd ask questions.

Nevertheless, before he could respond, Ferb said, "sure, Isabella, we'd love to. Right, Phineas?" He nudged Phineas in the ribs, hard.

"Er, sure," replied Phineas rubbing his bruising rib cage and glaring at Ferb. "Just give us a minute while we go change."

"Okay," said Isabella, a huge grin plastered on her pretty face as Phineas and Ferb got to their feet and began walking back inside.

"Phineas, could I talk to you a second?" Isabella called him back. Phineas, who was about to step foot in to the cool house after Ferb, came to an abrupt halt. He turned around to see her swaying slowly from side to side, her hands clapsed behind her back. He couldn't help but think she looked absolutely beauitful at this very moment.

"Okay," he said, fighting the urge to stutter as he walked numbly back to where she stood patiently.

_It's so easy._

Before he knew it he was standing before her, alone. Ferb had gone inside, finally giving them some privacy. They stood there for quite sometime staring at one another, neither saying a word. Though at the moment Phineas couldn't think on what he wanted to say, it was as if his mind had completely shut down.

For weeks Phineas had it all embedded in to his mind on excatly what he wanted to say to Isabella. He so wanted to tell her how much he truely loved her, and had been since the day they met. How much he really wanted to be with her...forever (he wasn't deaf when he'd heard her say, "you had me at our grandchildren"). How much he wanted to kiss her... passionately; perhaps under the stars during a full moon. Everything. But nothing came to mind now, he was completely brain dead. Phineas sighed hallowly as both him and Isabella stood in eerie silents, the seconds slowly slipping by them. By the look on Isabella's face, she was most likely thinking the excat thing he was, though, like Phineas, she had yet to express it aloud.

"Er, Isabella," said Phineas a little breathlessly, "w-why did you call me back?"

Isabella blushed, casting her gaze to the ground, she said, "because, Phineas, there's something I've been meaning to tell you these last few years."

Phineas said nothing.

"I really hope," Isabella continued rubbing her arm nervously, "that this won't affect our friendship in anyway. You are, after all, my best friend, Phineas."

Phineas said, "you're my best friend, too, Isabella. And I promise, whatever you have got to say to me won't affect our friendship."

Isabella looked at him and bit her lip as though debting whether or not she really wanted to tell him; Phineas could still see the blush embedded in her rosy cheeks, he was sure his face was just as red.

"Phineas, I-I really like you," she whispered, dropping her gaze back to the ground. (Phineas let out a low gasp that was unheard by Isabella. Did she just say what he thought she said, or was it merely his imagination?)

"W-what?" he whispered, breathlessly. "Did you just say wh-?"

"I really like you, Phineas," Isabella interrupted him, "I always have since the day we met. I don't know, I guess as first I thought it was nothing but a school girl crush on you, but-"

It was then that Phineas kissed her, swallowing the rest of her speech. The kiss was better than he'd ever dreamt it to be; it didn't seem the perfect moment to anyone else but to Phineas it was, and he enjoyed every bit of it. After a few seconds they broke apart, Phineas gripped Isabella's hands in to his own.

"I really like you, too, Isabella," he said before kissing her again.

"Well it's about time," said a voice behind them, startled they broke apart once more; each face red but not out of embarrassment.

"Ferb, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you two exchanging the first kiss," replied Ferb, walking toward Phineas and Isabella, both of whom were still holding hands. "Seriously, it was like my personal soap opera without the drama. Are you two finished exchanging kisses so we could go swimming?"

"Oh right," said Phineas suddenly remembering, he'd totally forgotten after everything that had happened in under a minute. "I forgot. Let me go get changed real quick and I'll meet you guys over there."

Phineas gave Isabella yet another kiss before dashing back inside.

_It's so easy._


End file.
